Silver Paradox
by Lunerpet
Summary: Amy was having a normal day, but then she got thrown into Silver's time, will she ever make it back? or will she find love? Silvamy coupling rated T for awesome action and romantic scenes.


******Author's note: I do not own Sonic or any Sega Character, this is a Silvamy fic, I hope you all enjoy. :)**

The silver colored hedgehog sighed, he was bored as he pointed his hand at some debris and the pile was covered in a green light and lifted into the air, he moved his hand and the debris followed his movements, he set them to the side and the green light vanished dropping the rocks off the road, he looked around and walked forward.

The streets were bare and the city was completely abandoned "I believe they said the strange readings were somewhere in this city" he walked through the abandoned streets and his com went off, and he answered it "This is Silver, what is it?" the voice over the com spoke calmly "Silver, the readings are getting stronger, something is wrong, hurry up and check it out" Silver nodded and started to run.

"I'm on my way!" he ran the edge of a cliff and saw this huge whirlpool in the water below "What the!?" ***Meanwhile 200 years ago*** a pink hedgehog walked beside her best friends a tan rabbit, it was in the middle of summer and it was hot, the rabbit girl had an umbrella to shade herself from the sun and the pink hedgehog had a sun hat around her head.

"That was so much fun! Did you see how Tails looked at you!?" the pink one said with a smile, making the tan one blush "Yeah, it was cute, I wish he would look at me like that more often" the pink laughed a bit "Ha!ha! Oh Cream, you need to be more on the offense here, men like Tails and Sonic don't tend to notice us girls unless we're in their face" Cream smiled.

"So should I try that too, Amy?" Amy nodded "Yeah, you'll have him eating out of your hands if you keep on him" Cream giggled a bit and they stopped at the small port and sat down on the bench to take a breather "So how are you and Mr. Sonic doing, Amy?" Amy thought about it and sighed "Not so good, he's always gone and I rarely see him, and when I do he ether runs away or he's busy saving someone or something else, I wish I knew he loved me, but I just don't know anymore" Cream looked at her feeling bad for her.

"I'm sure it'll work out" Amy smiled at Cream but then a sudden streak of blue zoomed past them and Amy's sun hat flew off her head "Ahhhh! My hat!" she jumped after it but it went straight into the water "Was that Mr. Sonic!?" Cream asked and Amy wanted to chase after him, but she also wanted her hat back "I'll be right back, I just need my hat!" she jumped in the water after the sun hat.

Cream waited for Amy to come back up for over five minutes and started to get worried "Amy?" she gently called out, but Amy was nowhere to be seen "Amy!?" she went over to the edge and looked into the water "Amy!?" she called out louder this time "Amy, where are you, is isn't funny anymore!" the young girl shouted.

A blue blur zoomed up to her and stopped revealing a blue male hedgehog and he looked at Cream confused "Hey Cream, what's wrong?" Cream pointed at the water "Amy went in to the water to get her hat back before she went to chase you, and she hasn't come back up yet!" Sonic looked out to the water with a look of shock "Oh no..." ***Meanwhile 200 years later*** Silver kept his eyes on the whirlpool and something started to move in it.

"What is that?" then a large spout of water shot up and he heard a scream follow "WAAAHHHHHHH!" A pink hedgehog landed right on him and he hit the ground hard "AHH!" Silver rubbed his head and groaned and the pink hedgehog rubbed her butt "Ow...what did I land on?" she looked around for a second before she heard Silver "Me..." she looked down and saw Silver "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she got off of him and helped him up.

"It's alright, I'm fine" Silver rubbed his back in pain "Who are you?" he asked and she smiled "I'm Amy, Amy Rose, what's your name?" he smiled back at her "My name is Silver" Amy took his hand which surprised him a little "That's a nice name, nice to meet you" Silver nodded and then Amy got a good look at the ruined city.

"Um...where are we?" she said as she looked around "Huh?" Silver looked confused as Amy walked forward and looked at a broken street sign that read Central City "Central City?...this is my home?" she spun herself in a 360 motion slowly and looking at all the ruins "No..it..it can't be..." Silver looked at her more confused now.

"What are you talking about Amy? This city has been in ruins for quite some time, I'd say over one hundred years or more" Amy looked at Silver with wide eyes "What!? I was just jumped in the water and the city was just fine!" she started to pace and Silver thought about what she just said "But..how is that possible? He needs to see this" he went over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Amy, calm down, we can figure this out at my friend's place, but it's not safe here" Amy wasn't sure of what else to do so she nodded and let him lead her forward, they walked for awhile and Amy saw different parts of the ruins she would always go to with her friends, to her, the ruins seemed to whisper and the cold silence she felt was biting at her back, giving her chills.

"This place is a restricted area, how did you get here?" Amy only shrugged, not sure what to say "You don't know huh? That's okay, he should know something, he knows pretty much everything" Amy then saw a building that was still standing, it was her building "Silver!" the sudden shout made the silver hedgehog jump "What is it, Amy!?" she pointed to the building.

"That building! We have to go there!" he gave her a look that asked if she was crazy "That building? It's ancient, it won't hold us" Amy shook her head "But it looks just like my house!" Silver thought about it "...Alright, but we have to be quick" Amy nodded and smiled as she headed to the old building "Why do I agree to risk my life so much?" Silver said before he ran up to her.

"Ngh!" Amy tried to move some debris that was blocking the door, and Silver smiled "Here, let me" he pointed his hand at the rocks and the green aura engulfed the pile and he lifted it out of the way "Whoa!? How did you do that!? That was awesome!" Silver blushed a little "Well you know, psychokinesis" Amy was impressed by that.

"Wow, you have psychokinesis? That's incredible!" she took his hand and they ran inside, Amy looked around the ruins and it looked like the building she stayed in, but it was so much older "This place...it's so different.." Silver wasn't sure if Amy was all there, but she didn't seem to the lying kind, so something must have happened to her.

"Amy, don't worry about it, now tell me what your looking for so we can get someplace safe?" Amy wasn't sure what she want she was after, she was mainly looking around, since it looked just like her place, she walked around until she found an elevator and she pressed the button "Um Amy? There is no way that works" Silver said, but as he spoke the elevator came down and opened.

Amy turned back and smiled at him "You were saying?" she then walked into the elevator and Silver was speechless "Wha-wait up!" Silver followed her into the elevator and Amy pushed another button and watched the doors close "I thought nothing still worked in this city" Silver was still trying to figure out what happened "I guess you didn't check the whole city then" Silver nodded and soon the doors opened for them "There it is!" Amy ran up to a door and opened it, and a bunch of dust flew out at her making her cough *Cough* *Cough* "Oh man that's dusty!" Silver couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha, maybe you should let me go in first?" Amy nodded as she coughed and Silver went inside, the whole place was a mess and everything seemed rotted "What a mess" he stepped over some junk and looked around, there was nothing of interest, at least nothing he saw, he heard Amy's coughing slow down as she finally could breathe and he walked into room, it looked a lot like a bed room actually.

A small journal caught his eye and he picked it up "Cream's Journal? Huh?" he walked out to the main room "Amy, I think I found something" Amy walked in and saw the journal "Hey, that's Cream's!" she grabbed it and looked over it "It's...so old" before she could open it the whole building started to shake "Whaaa!" she fell on her butt and Silver grabbed her.

"The building is coming down, we have to get out of here!" Silver picked her up princess style and jumped out the broken window as the whole side of the building collapsed "My house!?" then she looked down as saw that they were falling "SILVER, WE'RE FALLING!" Silver closed his eyes and they both were surrounded by the green light, and they started to slowly descend.

Amy had her eyes closed and she was hanging onto Silver for dear life, but then she noticed they weren't falling as fast "Huh?" she opened her eyes and looked down "we're...we're not falling?" Silver smiled as he kept his concentration on floating down "How..what is this?" she looked at her hand as she was covered in the green light "So this is your power?" Silver nodded.

"Wow...it's incredible" Silver looked at her and smiled "This is only a bit of what I can do, watch this!" they stopped in the air and with a sudden motion they flew forward "Whoa!" Amy held on tightly scared for a second, but then she saw how fast they were going _"Wow, this feels like Sonic's speed" _she felt the air around them and it felt right.

She looked at Silver, and almost saw Sonic there, she knew it was Silver, but there was something about this hedgehog that she liked "Where are we going?" she asked rather calmly "To see an old friend of mine, he is also my boss" Amy looked confused, and she saw the city as they left "Central City..." she noticed a sign that read "Now leaving Central City" she didn't know what that meant, but she wished she was home.

They flew for quite some time until poor Silver was too tired and had to rest, so he stopped at a hill with a surprisingly good view of a nearby forest, and right after in the distance was a city, the city lights were bright and busting "What's that city?" she didn't remember a city there before "Oh that, that's Future City, that's where we're going" Amy nodded, she remembered a Future City, but it wasn't there, she wondered what was going on.

Silver took her hand "Shall we?" she smiled and nodded with a slight blush as he floated up gently and started to lift her with himself "Let's go" He flew them all the way to the huge city, and Amy watched all the lights and flying cars as they flew in, then Silver got a call on his com "Silver, report" Silver tapped the earpiece and spoke.

"This is Silver, I fixed the time anomaly, but I stumbled upon someone, I'm bring her to you" the voice was silent for a minute "Very well, hurry up" Silver flew them down to a street and landed, Amy landed next to him and sighed "Solid ground, that's better" Silver held back a laugh and they walked to a building with the G.U.N logo on it.

"Here we are!" Amy looked at it and then at him "Your a G.U.N Agent!?" Silver nodded "Yeah, come on, he wants to meet you right away" they walked in and Amy was nervous, G.U.N was never really...friendly towards her kind "Silver? I don't like this..." Silver looked at her confused and they went into the commander's office.

"Agent Silver, report sir!" Silver said as he entered the room and Amy walked in slowly "Um, hi?" the commander's chair turned to face them and a black and red hedgehog looked at them, his eyes on Amy "You?..it..can't be.."

**Author's note: Hey, I'm finally finished with this chapter, yay! :) I hope you all enjoy this, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R.**


End file.
